The present invention relates to a digital image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improving a face recognition ratio so that an image photographing success rate may be improved.
Recently, a smile shot for automatically photographing an image when one smiles and a blink shot for automatically photographing an image when one does not blink by detecting a blink of an eye during photographing are provided as basic functions in general digital image processing apparatuses.
As users prefer a wider viewing angle in the digital image processing apparatus, a wide-angle lens, as well as a high performance zoom lens, is mounted on recently released digital image processing apparatus. For a subject located at the same distance, the subject in an image photographed by a digital image processing apparatus using a wide-angle lens, as illustrated in FIG. 7A, appears to be smaller than one in an image photographed by a digital image processing apparatus using a normal lens, as illustrated in FIG. 7B.
In the digital image processing apparatus with the wide-angle lens, since an image appears to be smaller, a face recognition ratio with respect to a small face is deteriorated and a smile and/or blink are difficult to detect.